1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for storing food products and the like. The present invention most particularly relates to containers for food chips such as potato chips, masa based chips and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are a great variety of containers known for the storage of food products. There are also a large number of bags and containers for storing potato chips and other snack chips known in the art. As one example, it has been known in the art to place potato chips in elongated tubular cartons having a removable lid, such as for example cartons of Pringles.RTM. brand potato chips by Procter & Gamble.
Despite the many types of containers known in the food industry, there still remains a continued need for new and improved food containers.